


Trial By Fire

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Murder Husbands, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Peter and Stiles hunt down some Code-breaking bad guys. Stiles plays bait. (Peter doesn't like it.)





	Trial By Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Steter Week: Established Relationship. I don't usually like established relationship fics, but this wasn't too boring. I hope. Unbeta'd.

"I wasn't doing anything nefarious or anything when you found me," Stiles says.

"It was magic," the hunter grunts as he checks the rope wrapped tight around Stiles's wrists.

"Benevolent," Stiles points out. "A ward so children wouldn't fall into the pond and drown."

The hunter steps back and spits on the ground in the abandoned barn. "There's nothing good about magic."

"Don't you hunters have a Code or something?" Stiles asks, widening his eyes innocently. "I haven't harmed anyone."

" _Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live_." The hunter's eyes are burning with the fire of a true believer, and Stiles does not have time for this shit.

"So you're planning on killing me?" Stiles asks. "That's pretty harsh. I don't even get a trial or anything?"

The hunter snorts. "Trial by fire, maybe. You'll burn."

Oh, great. Peter's not going to like this one bit.

"So when does the party start?" Stiles asks.

"Shut up. We're waiting for the others."

Stiles tilts his head. Makes eye contact. This hunter is weak willed and it's so easy to slip into his mind to find the answer. The hunter, Graham, doesn't even realize it when Stiles shuffles through his memories.

They're waiting on two more. Behind his back, he holds out two fingers so Peter can see. 

"You kill a lot of magic users?" Stiles asks, still rifling through Graham's memories. The hunter just smirks, but Stiles gets his answer. They've killed three others. Only one of them fought back, the first one. Layla. The one whose family called Stiles for help. The next two were kept tied up the whole time, like they've done with Stiles.

The sad thing was that all three of them were just regular human witches. They didn't have a spark. They weren't as powerful as Stiles. One of them was only seventeen. She was only starting to learn to read runes.

Stiles is so, so angry, but he holds back. He knows he can't hurt Graham until his friends arrive.

"You ever kill a werewolf?" Stiles asks.

Graham narrows his eyes. "Enough," he says. It's a lie. He's never even seen one before. He knows they exist — his friends have bragged about killing werewolves — but he's never been face to face with one before. Good. Stiles can't wait to witness his death by fangs and claws.

Stiles can feel where Peter's waiting, in the rafters of the old barn, watching and listening to every word. He knows the whole 'burn to death' part of the hunter's plan has him on edge. Stiles tries to send a little reassurance along their mate bond. He gets the equivalent of an amused huff in return.

"What are you smiling at?" Graham asks.

Stiles tries to school his features. "Was I smiling?"

The hunter gives him a suspicious look. "You should be pleading for your life."

"Do you want me to cry like the other witches you killed?" Stiles's lip curls in disgust. 

"How do you know about them?"

Stiles gives an ugly grin. "I know everything, Graham."

The hunter's face goes white. It's amusing. "I never told you my name. How do you know that?"

Stiles leans forward as much as the rope will allow. "Magic," he whispers. He knows his eyes are glowing.

Graham flips out. Pulls his gun from his belt and levels it at Stiles. Stiles feels Peter readying himself to jump down and tear the hunter to shreds, but that's also when the barn doors slide open and two more hunters join them.

"Why are you holding a gun on him?" one of the hunters asks.

"He's… he's a freak," Graham says. "He knows my name. And his eyes glowed!"

"What, like a werewolf?" hunter #3 asks, circling around to get a better look at Stiles. 

Stiles tilts his head and gives them all a serene smile. "Nice of you to join us. Now we can start the party."

The new arrivals laugh, but Graham looks spooked. Stiles has decided Graham can die last, after he watches his fellow hunters die screaming. Or maybe he'll immobilize them all and set the barn on fire. They deserve a taste of their own medicine, especially since they like burning witches so much.

Stiles has his hands free now. It doesn't even take a whisper anymore to spell his way out of bonds. He keeps them out of sight for now, just because he likes toying with his prey as much as Peter does. 

"It's a shame there's only three of you," Stiles says. As he speaks, he makes sure the hunters' guns are inoperable. "That's hardly any fun at all."

"Now darling," Peter's voice says, seeming to come from everywhere at once. "I'm sure with a little creativity we can turn this into a real treat."

All three hunters cock their guns as their eyes search the shadows. Mistake. They should have kept their eyes on Stiles, really. Not that it would've helped. He fades into the shadows with just a whisper, and then the real fun starts.

"He's gone," Graham says.

"Wrong," Stiles says, and grabs the back of Graham's head. He smashes the hunter's face into a beam and watches him crumple to the dirt.

One of the other hunters is quick and tries to shoot. A click is all that sounds from the gun.

"Performance difficulties?" Stiles snarks. Peter laughs and jumps down. 

"Shit, a werewolf!" The hunters move so they're back to back, still clutching their broken guns.

Stiles scoffs. "Honestly, you have more to worry about from me, but if you want to be scared of Peter, go ahead." 

"People always underestimate you, sweetheart," Peter drawls. Stiles can feel his amusement through their bond.

Graham moans and gets up on his knees. Stiles strolls over toward him and helps him to his feet. "Here, why don't you join your friends?" He gives the hunter a push toward the others.

"What are you going to do to us?" one of the hunters asks.

"What did you do to those innocent witches?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles," Peter says quietly.

Stiles sighs. "You're in luck. My mate doesn't like the scent of burning flesh, so your death won't be as poetic as I'd like."

"Please," Graham says. "Please let us go. We have families."

"Do you have children?" Stiles asks. "Layla did. She had a little boy. He's three years old, and now he doesn't have a mommy anymore because you _burned her alive_."

The hunters look at each other. Stiles can read their fear. One of them starts praying. Not out loud, but Stiles watches him close his eyes, lips moving in silent pleas as tears start to fill his eyes.

Hunters do this sometimes. Their god never shows them any mercy and neither does Stiles. Neither does Peter. The ones they track down sure never showed any mercy to their victims.

Stiles sighs. He's tired of them already.

"Bored, darling?" Peter asks knowingly.

"Tired," Stiles says. He waves his hand and all three hunters find themselves strapped to barn poles, like witches at the stake. It was what they had planned for Stiles tonight, after all. To the hunters, Stiles says, "I won't set you on fire. But I'll make you feel everything they felt when you killed them."

One of the hunters is already sobbing. Stiles rolls his eyes. He hasn't even started yet.

"Beg to die," Peter says, coming close to them. "Say you're sorry for killing innocent people and beg to die."

"Please let us go!" Graham says.

Stiles snorts. "Not what he said." And then he enters their minds and lets them feel fire.

It starts at their feet, like it would have with the witches. Stiles lets the imaginary fire burn and travel and spread. He gets bored with the screams quickly, but he loves watching Peter prowl around. He knows Peter is impressed with Stiles's magic. He always is. Peter loves a good power display.

It helps that these men were going to hurt Peter's mate. His wolf won't let them live, and his human side wants them to suffer. Stiles understands. He just wants this over so they can go home.

Graham is the first to apologize and beg Peter to kill him. Peter's mercy comes quickly at the end of his claws.

Stiles licks his lips. Peter glances at him over his shoulder and smirks. He knows exactly what this does to his mate.

"Hurry up," Stiles says under his breath to the other two hunters. He waves his hand and makes sure they see flames as well as feel them. Soon they're both begging for the mercy of death. Peter doesn't give it until they also beg forgiveness. 

Stiles watches as Peter pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his bloody claws. It never fails to amuse him, how fastidious his mate can be.

Then Peter is in his space, edging in until Stiles's back hits a wood wall. "You smell like desire," Peter growls. 

Stiles smirks. "Because my mate is sexy as hell." He tilts his face into a kiss, and Peter takes his mouth like he owns it. 

Peter kisses him breathless, then leans his forehead against Stiles's. "I don't like you playing bait."

"I was never in any danger," Stiles pants out, and tries to capture Peter's mouth again.

"I don't like it," Peter growls.

"But it's so much fun," Stiles points out. "Isn't it fun?"

Peter shakes his head, though. "You've been hurt too many times for me to find pleasure in seeing you like that again." Tied up and helpless, he means. He doesn't even like to play those games when they're alone. 

Stiles sighs and nods. "Okay. We'll find a new way to do this. I don't like it when you play bait either, you know."

Peter gives him a soft kiss. "Let's go home."

"I'll get rid of the evidence," Stiles says. They walk out to where Peter has hidden his car, and Stiles looks back at the barn. Then the earth swallows it up, bodies and all, as if they were never there. 

Tomorrow he'll call Layla's family and tell them justice has been done. Tonight, he's going home with his mate.


End file.
